Giggle
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: Sirius's thoughts about Remus choosing Tonks over himself. SB/RL RL/NT Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Hera; experiencing a loved one having an affair.


**For the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge.**

**Prompt: Hera ; experiencing a loved one having an affair**

* * *

_That damned giggle._ Cursed by smug Bellatrix, killed by some outdated drapery, and Remus's heartbreakingly hard expression should have been one of his last thoughts, but _noooo_. It had to be that fake _giggle _she gives whenever Remus was around. And of course Remus would respond with that small smile and those _eyes, _the ones that held your gaze like you were the only person in the world.

Those eyes that used to belong to Sirius. Before Azkaban.

It wasn't even his fault, really. Wrong place, wrong time situation. Happens all the time. It was Peter's fault. Peter, who is still alive and thriving for a rat, while Sirius is most definitely dead and probably caught in those stupid curtains.

Sirius tried to blame it on the appearance. Really, who could compete with changing hair colors?! He had dyed his hair pink once to level up. The entire Order had laughed at him. When he mumbled something about it being semi-permanent, he was questioned as to why he hadn't just used magic. That had ended up with an embarrassed Sirius shuffling up the stairs to his room, careful not to wake _mother _of course because who knows what that bloody witch would have to say about pink hair.

Sirius tried to blame it on the clumsiness. Really, the girl was a walking accident zone. Mother's portrait had zeroed in on her the first day at Grimmauld Place. _Nymphadora_ couldn't walk past old Mrs. Black without setting off a torrent of screams and obscenities. Kreacher had taken to moving mother's things away from the portrait, not wanting the "tainted Black to ruin the good things." Sirius, on the other hand, had taken to putting them back and piling them up inconspicuously to give the girl more things to trip over. Hey, a man has to have his fun somehow when on lockdown!

Sirius tried to blame it on the infamous Black genes. Of course Remus would stay in the family. She may be named 'Tonks' but she definitely had Black blood. She was so far disowned in her lineage that her face didn't even make it on the family tree. Remus seemed to have a thing for Black rebels.

Sirius tried to find anything he could to blame it on. But deep down, he knew the truth. Tonks had a young, beautiful face. Sirius was handsome, yes, but his youthful vigor and carefree expression had long since turned harsh and lined. He was, in a sense, _old_. Twelve years without knowing the truth could do some serious damage on a man's mind. Remus never knew what to think about whether Sirius had really murdered James and Lily or not. It didn't seem believable, but the evidence was overwhelming.

No, Sirius knew why, in the end, Remus had moved on to her. All those years Remus suffered alone because Sirius had to have immediate vengeance instead of attacking in unity with the rest of the Order. Remus couldn't forgive him for being utterly _Sirius_, brash and pain driven.

So Remus had moved on. Without an actual end to their relationship, to their love, Remus had moved on and left Sirius to watch their adulterous love grow right under his nose. Remus was and always will be, after all, Sirius Black's love.

It was the giggle. Not because it was overly cute, but because it was the giggle of a smitten young woman. Remus's smitten young woman. And with that hard expression across Remus's face as Sirius took his last breath, he knew he would never get the chance to win him back. The giggle had won.

* * *

**Hey, look, I'm not dead! I know, it's been two years. Cut me some slack. I'm trying this whole "adult life" thing out. It's harder than it looks! But hey, I'm engaged! Congratulate me, I'll be changing my name on December 6, 2015! Stick around, I'm trying to work my way back in to the whole writing thing. Oh and those of you that still read and review OTSATM, you're my reason to _live. _I love you guys! Thanks for not giving up on me!**


End file.
